


Should Legends Rise

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Kylo Ren, Badass Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of becoming a spy for the Resistance, Armitage Hux ousts Kylo Ren and takes the role of Supreme Leader for his own. Three years later, the amnesiac Kylo Ren, now known as Ben, is drawn back into the fight as old memories begin to surface.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926
Kudos: 5





	Should Legends Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been three years since Armitage Hux had ousted Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader. 

If Hux was to be perfectly honest with himself, the idea of Emperor Palpatine returning was utterly ridiculous. After all, he thought, he was a man of practicality. Of science, of logic. The dead could not come back to life. It simply was not how it worked. And he had never really taken Kylo Ren seriously when Kylo had talked about the Force. Or Snoke for that matter, may Snoke be remembered well. 

But Hux recognized a threat to his power well enough, and so he set course for Exegol. It had been a simple matter — finding the Sith wayfinder on Mustafar, and using it to head towards Exegol. 

Exegol. Hux wasn’t enough of a fool to march down to Exegol and think he could match the Emperor in hand-to-hand combat, even if it was most likely an imposter with delusions of grandeur. Above Exegol, he stood at the bridge of the _Steadfast_ , overlooking the Sith planet. Another obstacle to his power. 

It would be dealt with. 

”Supreme Leader.” Mitaka walked towards him. “Exegol is in range.”

”Burn it to the ground.”

Before they could so much as fire the first shot, though, a cluster of something that looked...electric and white, for lack of a better word, coursed towards the _Steadfast._ Proximity alarms rang through the ship, all but ripping through Hux’s ears, and the Steadfast...it was falling. Falling faster...

***

When Hux came to, he was on some sort of cold, black marble, looking up into the face of —

No. No, it couldn’t be. Hux had to be dead. That was the only explanation, looking into the pale blind eyes of the Emperor. Too pale, too blind. He looked drowned, washed out, almost sickly blue in nature...

“Armitage Hux.” the Emperor drawled. “You were foolish to think that you could best me in battle.”

Hux glared at him. “There is nothing worse you can do to me.” And it was true. He had put up with Kylo Ren finding new and innovative ways to push him around. This was nothing new. What the Emperor came up with would most likely be weak to even try —

Then Hux swore he felt...something being tugged from him. Something. He didn’t know what, but he swore he was becoming weaker. “What...are you doing?”

And the Emperor stood, not a decrepit pale husk with missing fingers, but strong, almost resembling the Emperor as he had been in his living years. 

”Oh, Hux,” said the Emperor, sounding almost pitying. “I say you’ve vastly overestimated your importance. You’re sniveling, conniving, ruthless...but you are not me. I could drain you and leave you as a lifeless husk as an example to others, but I can be merciful. You’re truly fortunate you have my mercy.”

”What could you offer me?”

”An alliance,” said the Emperor. “Perhaps you could be the new Emperor, should you win this battle.”

The idea — the idea was too enticing to resist. To have galaxies at his command, to shape them as they deserved to be shaped...how irresistible. 

”I accept your assistance,” Hux said. “For the time being.”

”Good,” the Emperor crooned. “But beware. Should the Resistance rise...you shall fail.”


End file.
